Gino, G., and Geraldine
by SerenaG.Rose
Summary: Okay, here it is...the anticipated chapter two!!! What's this thing about Franky?! why has Gino chosen "Arnold" to go to?! and why do garbage cans squeak?! Find out now! R&R!


Here it is, chapter 2! Thanx for all the great reviews everyone. But I want to make one small note: I already wrote up this chapter, it turned out that the "entire" thing ended up being from Helga's POV. Then, after reading it over, I realized something; this gives away TOO much of the plot. So I think it would be better told completely from Arnold's POV. Well, without further ado, it might be a little short but here it is!  
  
  
Gino, G., Geraldine  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
I was taken aback for a second. Franky G.?! Last time I'd seen him, he was trying to push me through a music shop window. I thought he was gone after that. After all, I'm sure he would have tried to get me back once he found out that it had been Gerald with a blow horn siren. Or at least contacted me...and why the heck would he care about Gino? Sure Franky was one of those guys who needs to have power, but he pretty much controlled the High schools and Junior Highs while Gino dealed with Elementary. Something didn't seem right...  
  
"Gino, I don't get it, why would "Franky G." be after you?"  
  
Gino appeared extremely nervous, his legs were buckling, and I could see his gelled brow beaded with sweat. Maybe he was really in trouble?  
  
"A'nold, about a month ago, me 'n Franky's gangs started dealing with eachotha'. It was ova' Torvald that it started actually. Even though 'he should be in Junior High, he's technically a 4th' grada'. So, we swapped. I gave Franky rights to Torvald, while Franky gave me access to some older kids. Afta' a while we had traded tons of territory. Finally, we decided to merge our gangs, and control the whole city. It seemed like a great plan. But then Franky betrayed me. 'He bought out my men, turned them against me. Franky got it all and I got squat!"  
  
Gino seemed to get angry as he said this. His brow furrowed. I should help him, but him and Franky both betrayed me. Still...you should never hold a grudge...and he did seem a little desperate. What's the right thing to do?  
  
"Gino, it sounds like this is a real problem. And I hope for the best but...how could I possibly help?"  
  
I thought for a second, I saw a small smirk within the developing tears...but it turned out to be a sneeze. A weird sneeze, but a sneeze at that. Gino then managed to speak up.  
  
"This is where ya come in. Ya see, I've witnessed first hand your negotiable skills. There quite good. I was hoping you could..."negotiate" with Franky a bit. I heard ya were in his gang at a point in time. A'nold, if you would do me this favo', I would be eternally grateful."  
  
Me? Negotiate with Franky G.? Franky might try and trick me again...no, this didn't seem like a good idea. Then I looked back at Gino. He was just standing there...shaking, crying, even whimpering once in a while. At every creak, every little movement, he jumped. The former loan shark, turned scared. I couldn't let him down...even if he did do all those things to my friends and me. It's just a chance I have to take. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I gave in to my concious.  
  
"Gino, if you really need me that bad...then I'll...I'll do it." Gino seemed to brighten up.  
  
"Well thanks A'nold, oh and tell Sid I'm sorry for the whole "swirly" incident!" With that he walked out of the closet, and headed for the doors.  
  
I sighed, looked down, and walked out of the closet to finish up at my locker.   
  
"Ouch!"  
  
I rubbed my knee. When I walked out of the closet, I had hit the janitor's trash can. Good thing the lid was on, nothing spilt. The I heard a small "squeak".  
  
"Hmm...must be mice again..."  
  
I finished up at my locker, and headed out of the school building.   
  
"What have I gotten myself into..."   
  
  
Hmm...what's with Gino's story? Is it true? Or has he been put up to this(*bum bum bum*)?! And what's up with "mice" in the school...at least I *think* it was mice...hmm...  
  



End file.
